OTRA HISTORIA MÁS
by jerusalen
Summary: Que esta pasando otro mal asecha que harás Mysterion, quien es el enemigo, quien es ese chico nuevo, un nuevo superheroe aquí, que esta pasando con la gente... Descubran lo aquí
1. empieza la aventura

Bienvenidos a otro nada corto y entretenido Fanfiction

Espero les guste sin más preámbulos lean con gusto.

En el hermoso y nada tranquilo pueblo de South Park nuestros personajes preferidos se hallaban en sus clases en el colegio (N/A: tienen 15)

En la clase del profesor Garrison  
(N/A: si les sigue dando clase)

\- bueno jóvenes hoy veremos…...- iba diciendo Garrison hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

Lo interrumpió un joven pelinegro con un chullo azul

\- otra vez tarde Craig- decía mientras lo dejaba pasar  
\- si lo sé solo continúe, a le manda esto el director- dijo entregándole una nota  
\- que quiere ahorra- decía molesto  
\- ni puta idea- dijo sentándose  
\- esta es la clase de historia- pregunta un ser desconocido  
\- si es esta y tú eres- pregunta al ser desconocido  
\- Land me llamo Land Lorca- decía el ser  
\- pues entra Lorca- dijo "amablemente"

Entro vestido con ropa negra y las unas pintadas de negro con calacas con el pelo corto pelirrojo

\- parece marica- decía Kyle  
\- y tu muy macho- dijo enseñándole el dedo medio  
\- más que tu si- dijo Kyle enojado  
\- tu eres Broflovski- pregunta interesado  
\- si soy yo- dijo extrañado  
\- que interesante- dijo caminando a su lugar  
\- a callar y siéntense todos- grito Garrison

Después de clases

\- vieron al nuevo- decía Damien  
\- si es muy raro- contesto Pip  
\- a que vendrá- decía dudoso Craig  
\- ni idea- respondió Kev  
\- será alguien del gobierno- decía ilusionado Kevin  
\- no lo creo- respondió William  
\- y si es un criminal- dijo frotándose los nudillos Butters  
\- no tampoco lo creo- dijo Kenny  
\- porque dijo eso de mi- decía preocupado Kyle  
\- ni idea- dijo Stan  
\- y, y si es un alíen gah demasiada presión- decía Tweek jalándose el pelo  
\- no lo creo- decía Craig  
\- y si solo es un chico como nosotros- razono Clyde  
\- demasiado sospechoso- contradijo Token  
\- será un mercenario- dijo Gregory mientras miraba a Ze mole  
\- no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Ze mole  
\- pues algo les digo es un idiota- dijo Cartman  
\- el idiota es otro- respondió una voz muy femenina y misteriosa  
\- que- dijo molesto Cartman  
\- tú quién eres- pregunto amable Pip  
\- Alguien especial- dijo la voz femenina  
\- cómo te llamas- dijo Kyle  
\- Yuaa- dijo tranquila  
\- y que quieres Yuaa- pregunto Clyde  
\- ya lo sabrán por ahora cuídense las espaldas- recomendó Yuaa  
\- eso es una amenaza- pregunto Damien  
\- es una advertencia adiós- dijo Yuaa y se fue  
\- eso fue raro- dijo Token  
\- demasiado- respondió Ze mole  
\- chicos y Kenny- pregunta Butters  
\- ni idea- responde Kyle  
\- estaba aquí hace un momento- dice Craig  
\- seguro se le olvido algo- contesto Clyde  
\- probablemente- dijo Token

Bien les gusto si no dígame los Review son bienvenidos

Sin nada más que decir hasta la próxima South Park no me

Pertenece.


	2. el mal contra Kyle parte 1

Segunda parte lista espero les guste

Sin más que decir lean a gusto

En otro lugar no muy lejano

\- Quien eres en realidad- pregunta un voz grave  
\- soy quien dije ser- contesta Yuaa  
\- A que viniste- pregunta  
\- eso no puedo decirlo aun- dijo misteriosamente  
\- yo velo por mis amigos- dijo el  
\- Mysterion no puedo decirte nada- dijo Yuaa  
\- porque no- pregunta Mysterion  
\- ya sabrás por qué- dijo misteriosamente  
\- eres aliada o enemiga- pregunto serio  
\- soy aliada- respondió  
\- vienes de la organización preventiva- dijo más calmado  
no yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano- respondió tranquila  
\- quiero saber que está pasando-dijo Mysterion muy serio  
\- ya lo sabrás por el momento cuida al pelirrojo- pidió Yuaa  
\- como digas- contesto

Yuaa desaparece saltando por edificios y atrás de Mysterion aparece caos

\- quien serás en realidad Yuaa- pregunta a la nada  
\- que haces Mysterion- pregunta  
\- caos tu qué haces aquí- dice asustado  
\- siento un enemigo uno mucho más poderoso que Chutulu- decía serio  
\- quien podrá ser- pregunto  
\- no lo sé- respondió viéndolo a los ojos  
\- será acaso Yuaa- dijo asustado  
\- no ella no es, es alguien que quiere venganza alguien que tiene odio en su corazón- dijo calmando a Mysterion  
\- quien será- pregunta a Caos  
\- no sé pero si algo sabemos es que hay que cuidar a Kyle- dijo empezando a caminar  
\- creo que debemos empezar ya- caminando junto a Caos

En otro lado no muy lejano

\- Gary Harrison- decía una voz desafinada  
\- quién es- dice asustado  
\- pues eso no puedo decirlo- dice desafinada  
\- que quieres de mí- pregunta a la voz desconocida  
\- eso yo lo quiero preguntar- dice muy desafinada  
\- que porque lo dices- dice asustado  
\- Siento odio y rencor hacia una persona- dice emocionada  
\- yo no odio a nadie- dice seguro  
\- claro que sí y esa persona es Kyle Broflovski- dice riendo malvadamente

\- yo no lo odio- dice seguro de el

\- claro que si no lo niegues- dice con voz chillona

\- no lo niego, no lo odio- dice gritando

\- te quito a Stan- dijo recordándole ese suceso

\- no importa el eligió- le respondió

\- ni tú te lo tragas acéptalo ya Kyle sedujo a Stan- dijo con voz maliciosa

\- no dije que no vete- dijo a punto de llorar

\- acéptalo y te dejare- dice seria

\- nunca lo hare- decía llorando

\- hazlo admítelo ódialo- decía desesperada

\- si lo odio con toda mi alma- dice enojado

\- mátalo yo te ayudare- dice maliciosamente

\- que haga que- dice asustado y llorando

\- mátalo, mata a Kyle Broflovski- dice desesperada

\- matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, yo matare a Kyle Broflovski- dice dando un cambio drástico a su persona

En la residencia Broflovski

\- achu-

\- salud Ky- decía Stan y Craig

\- gracias- decía amablemente a los dos

\- sabes cuando uno estornuda una sola vez es porque alguien está hablando de ti- decía Pip

\- quien podrá ser- decía pensativo

\- Ky – chillaba Kenny

\- que pasa Kenny- decía viéndolo

\- estas bien no te vayas a resfriar- decía preocupado

\- estoy bien- respondió

\- s-seria u-un p-problema q-que t-te e-enfermes- decía preocupado Butters

\- no estoy enfermo solo estornude una vez- dijo tranquilizando a Butters

Tiritin tiritan

\- Voy- decía Stan

Cuando abrí la puerta

\- tu qué haces aquí- dijo desconfiado

\- vivo aquí al lado- decía sin molestia

\- y que se te ofrece- pregunto amable

\- manda a preguntar la tía si tienen azúcar que le regalen- pregunto amablemente

\- claro, gustas pasar- ofreció

\- yo puedo esperar aquí- dijo sonrojándose

\- no puedo dejarte aquí pasa- dijo jalándolo adentro

\- Stan quien era- pregunta Kyle bajando los escalones

\- es Land- le respondió

\- hola Land- dijo analizándolo

\- hola Broflovski- dijo serio

En eso se escucha una pequeña explosión en el segundo nivel

\- que fue eso- dice asustado Kyle

Y Aquí el fin de esta parte chao.


End file.
